


Two Bros Chillin in a Dorm Room No Feet Apart 'Cause They're Pretty Gay

by ZillyVrilly



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Frottage, M/M, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 16:40:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11582028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZillyVrilly/pseuds/ZillyVrilly
Summary: Hunk never thought he'd become a watcher, but it was only one person, so what harm could come from it?





	Two Bros Chillin in a Dorm Room No Feet Apart 'Cause They're Pretty Gay

**Author's Note:**

> This is... very casually written. It's meant to make you laugh honestly because this is highkey based off of an irl experience but only one person's dick was out and it was awkward

Hunk never thought he’d spend part of his afternoon watching.

 

After having a schedule of non-stop classes, there was homework to be done and food to be consumed. Sometimes, this happened simultaneously, at others, he’d actually get to enjoy a meal after a hard day’s work.

 

Today wasn’t one of those days.

 

Instead of enjoying his food in the dining hall like a normal human being, Hunk brought a to-go box filled to the brim back to his dorm. His roommate was out-- probably at a club meeting or whatever he does after classes, so he had the room to himself. As he opened his laptop and grabbed a fork, Hunk started to chow down on some awfully prepared mac and cheese. It was amazing how badly the university could fuck up something so simple.

 

It was mac and cheese. How do you fuck that up? 

 

As Hunk waited for his laptop to boot up, he glanced out of his window, not looking for anything in particular. He just liked to busy himself as he ate.

 

It’s not like his eyes wandered to the same window each time he sat at his desk. The sixth window down on the left was just… oddly charming. It was within eyesight, so it was just natural at that point.

 

Totally natural. One hundred percent innocent window gazing.

 

Alright, it wasn’t innocent, nor was it aimless wandering. Hunk occasionally stared out of his window to the one across trying to figure out what was going on behind the blinds. They were always kept open, but were never up.

 

Until today, that is. 

 

Hunk chewed on his fork a bit as he squinted his eyes. He was trying to get a better look into the window despite it being a huge invasion of privacy. It was strange that the blinds were up instead of down, but he wasn’t going to question it. 

 

Well, he could, but that’d be embarrassing. 

 

Oh yeah, Hunk definitely knew who he was watching. It was Lance McClain, the sociology major that was in his English 101 class. The two were pretty good friends after meeting during orientation over the summer. Now they hung out when they could find time and… Hunk would watch him touch himself every now and again.

 

He’d marvel at the way Lance would run his long, slender fingers up and down his body. The way his fingers pinched and teased at his nipples every now and then as his hand brushed lightly over his cock. Part of him wondered why Lance bothered getting fully undressed to take care of his business, but it’s not like Hunk was complaining. 

 

Lance could be doing this in the bathroom and Hunk would have nothing to look at as he did his homework.

 

Well, as he neglected it. 

 

Every few days, Lance would sit in front of his window, putting on a show only Hunk knew about. Hunk would lose himself to some sort of hormonal trance that made him grow hotter by the second. When Lance moved his hand, Hunk followed suit. Truth be told, Hunk felt bad about it. He would hate to have his privacy invaded like that, but if nobody knew else about it, then he could keep a secret.

 

Hunk took in a deep breath as he eyed his laptop. He typed in his login information and opened a Word document to get started on an analysis piece. He always hated writing analysis pieces. Every other comment on his paper would mention the fact that he keeps rambling and repeating some points, but with different wording. As he started college, he hoped that he had time to prepare himself for the inevitable, but he was ready-- somewhat.

 

Dark, thick fingers padded over the keyboard, typing words that barely made sense at first. Hunk hated every bit of this already. He took in a forkful of the awful mac and cheese and glanced out of his window. He saw long, tan legs climb onto a bed. At first, they crossed, but then opened as the body seemed to relax. It was Lance again.

 

Maybe the analysis paper could wait a few minutes? It’ll be there once he’s done. Plus, it was a Thursday afternoon. He had all weekend to get that thing done.

 

As Hunk watched Lance shift a few times, he finally started working his fingers along his body. His back arched slightly as his fingers squeezed his nipples, then crept back down to  his cock. It seemed like he really knew how to please himself-- and possibly another person. Hunk knew it wouldn’t take him long to get right down to things, but this time, one hand disappeared. Lance was holding his phone in his hand as the free one finally grasped his cock. 

 

Huh. Maybe he’s watching porn today? There’s no shame in that.

 

Hunk quickly unzipped his pants, then let his cock lay free from its imaginary binds. He held his length in his hand and gave it a firm squeeze as he bit his lip. Lance was now slowly moving his hand up and down the shaft. Hunk will never know why watching Lance do this to himself turned him on, but he wasn’t about to complain. It was the kind of adventure that he could handle.

 

Even if it was.a little weird.

 

After a few minutes, Lance had worked up to a steady pumping pace. Hunk made sure to follow along right down to the speed in which his arm moved. It was hotter this way. As if he and Lance could feel the same amount of arousal and pleasure being built up between them.

 

Between the glass windows and brick walls.

 

And a one sided secret.

 

And whatever else Hunk could muster up in his head.

 

Lance’s hand started to pump quicker. Hunk, with his lips parted and his free arm propped up on his desk, made sure to match his speed again. He started to lean his chest against the desk as he hyperfocused on Lance’s movements. He could already feel himself getting closer and closer to climax, but didn’t want this to end just yet.

 

Hunk slowed his movements as low, drawn out moans filled his throat. Lance seemed to have slowed down himself, or, wait.

 

No, he stopped completely. Huh. Maybe he’s… edging? He’s got good taste. Hunk stopped as well, now just holding his cock in his hand. 

 

It’s just there. Just a dick.

 

As he continued to watch Lance with totally normal curiosity, he noticed that he was holding his phone directly to his face, now. He started pumping his cock again, but this time was much slower and careful about his movements. He really must be into whatever video he was watching. Part of him wondered what kinds of videos Lance was into-- what got him off and things like that. He seemed to be a pretty vanilla kind of guy, but…

 

Oh. His phone is ringing.

 

It’s Lance. What the fuck. He’s video calling him. This isn’t good. As Hunk pressed answer, he scooted his chair back. He shouldn’t be able to see into his window anyway, right?

 

As Hunk eyed his phone, the screen showed Lance’s face. He looked … pretty attractive at the moment. His hair was swept back and the camera allowed im to see his protruding collar bones. Damn, he was attractive.

 

“Hey, big guy. You busy?” Lance said as he took in a deep breath. Hunk could feel a bead of sweat form at his temple.

 

“Uh-- no, not at all, why, what’s up?” He had to play it cool, but he was easy to read and very well knew that.

 

“I was just wondering if you were having as good of a time as me.” As Lance spoke, he turned the back camera on to show him pumping himself. Hunk felt his heart jump to his throat. Lance knew that he could see him? How?

 

Maybe he underestimated the angles and his ability to see into his window. Fuck.

 

“I..I, uh.” Hunk was stammering, trying to figure out the right words. There was honestly no proper way to respond, so he stayed silent.

 

“It’s fine. You know-- ah.. I’ve known for a while. I think it’s kinda hot.” Lance said as he turned the front facing camera back on. His expressions said everything-- he went from biting his lip and leaning his head back to leaning forward, trying to catch his breath. Hunk found himself pumping his hand again as he relaxed into his seat. He felt awful now that Lance knew, but he seemed to be okay with it.

 

It would have been another story if Lance called to ask him to stop.

 

“Are you sure? I mean, I can stop doing that if you want me too..” After he was finished speaking, his breath hitched. Dammit, why did he start touching himself again?

 

“I’m sure,” Lance started as he put his phone down, “can I come up?” Hunk couldn’t see exactly what he was doing, but he did get a glimpse of him pulling a shirt over his head.

 

Fuck. He wanted to come over?

 

He can’t say no. What kind of hormonal college guy would he be if he said no?

 

“I..Yeah. Yeah you can come up.” Hunk said as he tucked himself back into his sweatpants. He had an idea of what may happen but… he wasn’t going to say anything else until Lance got there. Lance picked the phone back up, sent him a wink, then hung up.

 

Shit.

 

Hunk placed his phone on his desk as he stood up. The room was clean and.. His mind was a mess. It won’t take Lance too long to get to his dorm, so he took the next few minutes to compose himself.

  
  


Ding dong, he’s here.

 

Actually, it was more of a knock. It was a knock. There’s no doorbells in college.

 

Hunk nervously made his way to his door, looking through the peephole to make sure that it was Lance-- and it was. He fumbled with the knob for a moment before opening it to let him in. A small smile formed on his lips as he stood out of the doorway.

 

“Hey, Lance…” He said as he closed the door. Lance looked around the dorm before sitting on Hunk’s bed. He had on baggy sweatpants that conveniently hid the boner that both of them very well knew about. 

 

Although, Hunk kind of wouldn’t put it past Lance to walk around with a hard on. Maybe.

 

Possibly.

 

Hunk awkwardly sat down on the bed next to Lance, not really sure what he should do. Lance had a reason for being here, but he wasn’t going to do anything until Lance initiated.

 

It took a moment, but Lance sat back on his elbows, spreading his legs a bit. Hunk took that as a cue to shift toward the headboard and get comfortable. Reading Lance’s actions was pretty easy, for the most part.

 

“Is it okay if we do this together?” Lance asked as his hand trailed down to his chest. He didn’t stop there, though. He kept inching closer and closer to the waistband of his sweatpants, as if doing that would egg Hunk on.

 

Well. Yeah. It kind of egged him on, so much that it’s pretty muched scrambled.

 

Hunk felt the lower part of his body twitch a bit. He knew what he was getting himself into the moment he answered Lance’s call. He shouldn’t be as thrown off as he is right now.

 

“Yeah...Yes. That’s fine. This is totally fine.” He shifted in place, only watching Lance’s movements for now. His hand rested on his thigh, slowly inching toward his clothed cock. Lance had already dipped into his pants for a second, but then stopped to slide his pants off.

 

He didn’t bother putting underwear on.

 

Eh, it’s not like he could blame him.

 

Hunk followed suit, taking off both his sweatpants and his underwear. Lance bit his lip as he started to stroke his cock, all while keeping his gaze on Hunk. He sat still as the shock overcame him in little spurts. Lance was sitting on his bed, touching himself as he looked him up and down.

 

Shit, so that meant that Lance liked him? How did that not click in his head before?

 

Also, he should be touching himself again. Get with the program, Hunk.

 

After clearing his throat(which was a little awkward due to the silence), Hunk reached down and started working on his cock. He immediately shuddered at the wave of pleasure that filled his body.

 

It took them about a minute or so to really get comfortable with the situation, but eventually, Lance found himself crawling toward Hunk, his cock still in his hand. He kneeled in front of him as he placed a hand on his shoulder, all while still stroking himself. Hunk looked up, a sheepish smile on his face as he guided him closer by the hips. 

 

And holy shit, they kissed.

 

It was much sloppier than Hunk would have imagined it to be, but he enjoyed every second of it. Between each kiss, there was a moan and a gasp that made it even hotter as they went on. Lance found himself climbing into Hunk’s lap, now with their hand’s bumping together. Hunk pulled away from the kiss for a moment, breathlessly looking up at Lance.

 

“Hold on, I have a better idea. Move your hand.” Lance nodded as Hunk spoke, now letting both of his hands rest on Hunk’s shoulders. Hunk grasped both of their cocks in his hand(which was pretty easy considering the size of his palm) and slowly started to pump. 

 

It wasn’t long before Lance was thrusting against Hunk’s cock, begging for release. Hunk had stopped pumping their cocks together after a while, and simply opted to grasp Lance’s ass as he thrusted forward. Hunk shifted his shirt up so he wouldn’t have any… stains. 

 

Soon enough, both of them were helplessly thrusting up against the other’s cock, desperately holding onto each other as they reached their climax.

 

It was strange how quickly they became comfortable with each other.

 

… And how quickly they came.

 

It was kind of sad.

 

Get these boys laid.


End file.
